One candle for every lost loved one
by P.R. DeSanto
Summary: Season 11 episode 7. "Mulder what does this mean?" she couldn't help the quiver in her voice. " I've always wondered how all this was going to end. The world is going to hell, and there's nothing you and I can do about it."


Scully entered the church, not really sure what to expect. She received a message from her partner: _Meet me at St Patrick's Church, I'm waiting. M._

They spend the last two days running from shadowy figures, like so many times before, only this time the longing for a somewhat normal life, away from darkness was painfully vivid!

After seeing their son's dead body, that possibility became even more compelling than ever. They lost so much to this cause. Once truth seekers, today two aging agents crushed by a quest bigger than them. But William was not dead, after his body disappeared from the morgue; he established contact with Scully telepathically, just to let her know he was ok. They still had him, they had faith he would contact them again, when the right time came, and maybe, just maybe, they could start over… Or was it too much to ask for?

The church was silent and deserted, except for the presence of the tall, dark silhouette, lighting the last unlit candle.

"One candle for every lost loved one Scully" he said without looking at her. She remained silent, but took his hand in hers.

"We've been down this road so many times, watched them snatch everything we hold dear, powerless… we're fighting a losing battle, slowly decaying as we cling to our last shred of hope, and for what? You're worth so much more than this Scully."

"Mulder what does this mean?" she couldn't help the quiver in her voice.

" I've always wondered how all this was going to end. The world is going to hell, and there's nothing you and I can do about it. It's just going to follow its course, the earth is undergoing a sixth mass extinction, completely uncaring of any of us, then a new cycle begins, maybe a new humanity will emerge, more worthy of this planet!"

Scully smiled at his words, no matter how profoundly sad and true, "I find comfort in knowing I did my best, to make this a better place."

"Then you deserve your place in the sun. I think it's time, Scully, you don't owe the world anything, there is still so much you can do with your life."

She was only starting to realize where this was going, fear clutched at her heart "I'm right where I need to be Mulder-"

"What will be your last wish, when it hits the fan", he asked ignoring her previous statement.

"I want a second chance…" she couldn't finish the phrase, the words stuck in her throat, "I want every thing I can possibly have with you ( _and William,_ but she was afraid to even think about it). What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy ( _with our son!) - h_ e shook that thought away, he didn't want to risk jinxing it by voicing it - I want you to have everything you can possibly have."

"Mulder what are you trying to tell me", she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"That I love you… and if hell is going to break loose, I don't want to waste anymore time chasing monsters in the dark-", his choice of words wasn't innocent, he knew they would resonate with her, "this ( _our son_ ) will be our final case Scully. I can't take anymore of the pain, seeing you shattered by this damn' quest… I'm putting an end to it."

A tear was rolling down her cheek, as she struggled to speak. She wasn't prepared for this conversation and she wasn't even sure what would come out of it. After what seemed like an eternity "how" escaped her lips, in the form of a whisper.

"Marry me" he simply said, looking at the mural fresco in front of him, before turning his gaze to her.

She exhaled in relief, letting another tear escape her blue eyes. "I'm waiting" he said, she responded the way she knew best, action instead of words, she leaned forward and kissed his lips, snuggling up to him as he put his arms around her.

25 years of late night stakeouts, shared grief and yet countless moments of joy. They had seen it all together, and their bond only got stronger with every passing year. It was finally time to claim their little share of happiness.

"I'm sorry, we're past service hours-" said the priest as the two agents approached.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder, with the FBI. This is Special Agent Dana Scully" he said flashing his ID, "we would like to get married-"

"Tonight" Scully added.

The priest looked at them incredulous, "I'm not sure I can-"

"You don't have a choice", she argued firmly.

There was no way they'd delay it this time. He had asked her to marry him before, they both had smiled at the absurdity of such a common request for the average couple, but for them it was almost like asking for the impossible. First there were the FBI regulations, then the fact they were on the run, but their day had come, they found their truth, they found their son. They wanted a little taste of normality, they deserved it after all!

Author notes:

This is my first fanfic ever, and English is not my first language so bear with me please. I'm open to constructive criticism and if any of you more experienced fic writers wants to beta my work, just let me know.

Hope you guys enjoyed this story, let me know what you think.


End file.
